


Then he waddled away

by ForMyBabies (BooksandKpop)



Series: The Brotherhood of the Travelling Duck Slippers [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Crack fic I guess, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, i can't believe i'm writing another one of these, they're platonic soulmates, unedited because that's how we do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/ForMyBabies
Summary: He just wanted instant noodles.Instead he was being pursued by duck noises.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung, but platonic
Series: The Brotherhood of the Travelling Duck Slippers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	Then he waddled away

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the WayV one yesterday in the middle of the night on a whim, but then Hwichan won my twitter poll so we're doing a part 2 redux. This is a thing now.

#

It was a Wednesday in the middle of finals week. Hwiyoung was stressed out of his mind over his next exam because one of his classmates had apparently heard from somewhere that their professor had put a question about Collision physics on the paper which they hadn't covered in detail. So there he was, sitting on his bedroom floor with all his notes and borrowed textbooks scattered around him when the worst possible thing happened.

His stomach started to grumble.

He groaned out loud and threw his head back to rest on the bed behind him. There was no way he was going to be able to focus on anything if he was this hungry, but he was also in the zone for studying and if he had to get up to make food he was going to lose that. Briefly he contemplated just powering through but another loud rumble shook his core and this one hurt a little bit. So reluctantly, Hwiyoung extracted himself from his mound of paper and carefully made his way out of his room into the living space he shared with his best friend.

Chani was sprawled out on the couch with some cartoon Hwiyoung didn't recognise playing on the tv. There was an empty bag of crisps and a half-drank bottle of cola on the ground beside him and if it wasn't for the faint light from his phone in front of his face the elder would have assumed his best friend was asleep. Instead, the younger turned his head at an awkward angle when he heard Hwiyoung walk into the room and began to rearrange himself to make space on the couch. "All good?"

Before he could answer yet another rumble came from his stomach which made him groan again. "I'm starving, apparently. I was going to make some ramen, do you want some?" Chani sat up properly on the couch, his black hair falling messily across his face. "I don't think we have any left, we ate the last of them on Monday." That was the last thing Hwiyoung wanted to hear right now and he said as much. His best friend just shrugged before standing up off the couch and stretching his arms above his head. There was an audible pop which made the elder wince a little. 

"Store is open until late tonight, let's go grab some." He started walking towards the door and slipped his feet into sandals, and only turned back when he was putting his jacket on and noticed Hwiyoung wasn't following. Chani put a hand on his hip and just stood there, waiting. Hwiyoung counted to twenty before admitting defeat and shuffling towards the door as well. "Can we also get ice-cream?" "Duh, why do you think I'm even going with you." The blonde elbowed his friend in the side as they made their way out of their apartment and downstairs.

It wasn't cold out, and the store was less than a ten-minute walk from the building they lived in. They didn't speak much, having known each other for such a long time there was a comfortable silence between them. One of their older friends Youngbin had once commented that it was almost like they had telepathy at times, being able to understand what they were thinking by sharing a look. Hwiyoung smiled to himself as he thought about it. There was something satisfying in being able to creep out their friends by being so close. 

They reached the store in no time and Hwiyoung made a beeline past everything else towards the aisle where the instant noodles were. There were only a few people about. It was after nine pm and most students like them were probably either studying or sleeping. But here he and Chani were, doing some emergency snack food shopping. He turned to ask his best friend what flavours he should get for him, but the younger wasn't beside him. Hwiyoung spun in a circle, confused at where he could have gone. "Chani? Stop messing about I need to get back to study. A sound reached his ears then. It didn't register in his tired and hungry brain at first but as it got closer he heard it more clearly. Ducks. 

Ducks?

"Hwi, you'll never believe what I just found." As his best friend rounded the corner of the aisle all Hwiyoung could do was stare in disbelief at him. His hair was still messily pushed back from his forehead, plain black track jacket thrown over an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of what he was now realising were Hwiyoungs basketball shorts. That was all fine, except in his left hand he was carrying his sandals and on his feet instead were a pair of yellow fuzzy duck slippers. Slippers which quacked with every step closer to him he took. Hwiyoung just stared at him until the quacking stopped and Chani was stood right in front of him, a huge grin splitting across his face. "I found them in the clearance bin! I have to get them."

"No." "Oh come on, I j-" Hwiyoung held up two different packets of instant ramen in his friends face and he chose the chicken ones. Hwiyoung put the others back on the shelf and then turned and started walking towards the freezers to grab ice-cream. Chani followed him, quack noises obnoxiously sounding throughout the relatively silent store with every step. He felt it before he heard it, the laughter building up in his friend's chest. And then it started. 

It was a small chuckle at first, then a squeak in the back of his throat, then a giggle, then full-blown hysterical laughter erupted from his mouth at the sound of the duck slippers on his feet. Hwiyoung started pacing faster away from the younger, feeling the mortification burn its way up his body and light his cheeks up in a flaming red. Chani hurried to keep pace with him, the quacking getting faster as he did so making the younger laugh even harder. The blonde reached the freezers, grabbed a pint of their favourite ice-cream before turning on his heel and marching towards the checkout. They were starting to get strange looks from the few other people in the store.

"Dude, slow down! I can only go so fast with these on my feet." Hwiyoung ignored his plea and kept walking quickly through the aisle. All he wanted was some instant noodles, he was too stressed to deal with this tonight. "I don't know you. We are not friends." Chani continued laughing hysterically at his duck slippers as they shuffled through the store, begging the elder not to leave him behind. By the time they reached the checkout the younger was completely out of breath from laughing so hard and trying to keep up with Hwiyoung in the duck slippers. "We're getting these."

Hwiyoung didn't even get to open his mouth to argue as Chani put the fuzzy yellow ducks down on the belt in front of his noodles and paid for everything much to the cashier's obvious bemusement. He fortunately didn't attempt to put them back on his feet after collecting his receipt, instead slipping into his own sandals and grabbing the ducks in one hand. "Come on then, you're the one who said you're starving." There was no argument he could put up, just following his friend out of the store and back towards their apartment. 

When he sat back down in his room later on with a sated stomach, Hwiyoung opened up his notes and made an attempt to start studying again. A notification from his phone made him glance up and he woke the screen to check if it was anything important. As soon as he looked at the screen he burst into hysterics. Chani had just messaged him a smiley emoji, nothing unusual, but somehow in the ten minutes he had left his phone unattended to make their ramen the younger had set his lock screen photo to one of his stupid duck slippers. Typical. And in their typical telepathic way, the younger sent him another text.

_You're welcome ;)_

Hwiyoung went back to studying and found his chest felt a little less tight looking over his material. Maybe the duck slippers weren't the worst idea in the world. 


End file.
